Black star x DTK: A fight leads to what?
by DeathSwaggerKiddo
Summary: Sorry if I made any typos or mistakes. . I hope you all enjoy. There will be more chapters to this by the way so stay tuned for more.
1. Chapter 1

It's been a while since the day Kid joined the academy. Black star remembers the encounter he had with him and remembers how easily he was defeated. His face scrunches at the thought of it since that doesn't help him "surpass" god. He makes his way down one of the long, narrow, halls of the DWMA as he comes across the new kid looking around, seeming lost.

"Hey idiot! You lost?!" He shouts abnoixiously as he walks up to Kid.

"Kind of... But I don't need your help." Kid says as he looks down at the ground.

"Dude I may have this huge grudge against you but a star gotta do what a star gotta do." Black star grabs onto Kid's wrist and starts pulling him.

"Hey!" Kid shouts as he follows.

"Heh... Since I found you I should really get some payback." The blue haired boy says with a grin as he pulls Kid towards a flight of stairs.

"Huh?!" Kid continues to shout unable to proccess what was going on at the moment.

He was led up to the roof by Black star then over to a wall which he was then pinned up against.

"This is what you get for messing with the star of this school." Black star says with a smirk as he slowly squeezes Kid's neck but then stops.

"Why are you stopping? I thought you wanted to get payback or whatever." Kid whined as he stares into Black star's eyes obviously being afraid.

Blackstar was gazing into Kid's eyes then smiles. "I can't do this to a boy with such beautiful eyes. Nice and gold... Fearful..." he puts Kid down.

"W-what do you mean?" Kid mutters nervously not expecting a compliment from someone who wanted to kill him a second ago.

Black star pushes him up against the wall. "What do you think I mean?"

"It sounded like a compliment to me.." Kid says with a smile.

Black star looks down at Kid's lips. "That can turn into more than a stupid little compliment."

"Uhh..." Kid mumbles now lost again.

Black star moves his face closer to Kid then grows the same smirk he had from before. "Do you realise how vulerable you are right now? Any thing could happen to you and you'll be left helpless..." he mumbles.

"Your point is? I don't see you doing anything to prove that." Kid says sarcastically.

"How cute. You are trying to prove a point to the star... It's not supposed to go like that. Now let ol' Black star here prove his point." He says then kisses Kid.

Kid's eyes widen as a light blush spreads across his face.

Black star stops kissing then laughs. "Don't take that seriously. That was err... Just to prove my point!" he shouts with a nervous smile and lets go of Kid.

"Now it's my turn to prove a point..." Kid says then grabs Black star and shifts positions now him as the dominate one and Black star being the one against the wall.

"Like you can prove a-" Black star says but gets cut off soon as he felt Kid's lips hit his making a passionate kiss his face going bright red.

Kid continues to kiss then licks Black stars lips trying to get inside his mouth. He put up a little fight but then soon let Kid in leading to them making out.

Meanwhile in class, the teacher lets Maka and the others out of class.

"Hey Soul have you seen Black star and the new kid. They didn't show up for class." Maka asks her wonderful companion as she makes her way over to a flight of stairs.

"No but I was supposed to meet Black star up on the roof so lets head there. He is probably training or whatever." Soul mutters as he follows Maka.

The two of the of them make their way up onto the roof then stop in shock as they see the sight of Black star up against the wall as Kid violently kisses and bites his neck both of their shirts now off.

"So not cool..." Soul says in shock.

"BLACK STAR! HEY NEW KID QUIT IT!" Maka screams as she runs over to them and pulls Kid away from Black star.

"T-this is all a big misunderstanding..." Black star mumbles his face a deep color of red.

"I was proving a point!" Kid yells now aggrivated.

"EXPLAIN NOW!" Maka yells in anger.

"Well uhh... A bit earlier I found him wondering the halls and I thought I would come up here and teach him a lesson from what he did earlier... But I went a little to far..." Black star explains.

"By a little to far he means this... He had me shoved up against a wall and flirted with me then kissed me. So this is what he gets." Kid adds.

"Oh so Black star caused this huh? This could of gone farther guys! The both of you are only 14! I can't imagine what..." Maka went on and on then paused as her face turned red from the thoughts that flooded her mind.

"Ugh shut up! Maybe I want to see how far this kid can go!" Black star whines then looks away.

"What a horny bunch of teens... I'm out... To not cool for me." Soul mutters then walks away from them.

"So you want it rough from me huh?" Kid says with a smirk.

"You guys just shut up! You'll be late to our next class!" Maka whines then runs inside following her weapon.

"I'm always late. This isn't really a big deal to me... After all I'm a star. What am I going to tell Tsubaki though?! I have these bite marks all over my neck!" Black star says as he covers his face with his hands.

"Tell her the truth. I don't care what she thinks of it." Kid mutters as he grabs his shirt then goes to walk inside.

Black star grabs Kid by the wrist. "I never lose anything! I wont lose to you again!"

"You will lose to me and I will leave you with a all so lust ache." Kid grumbles.

"OK THEN GO FOR IT!" Black star yells then lets go of Kid and crosses his arms.

"Like that little girl said. We are both to young... Although that fact doesn't matter to me. But we are at school and my father could see this happening at any moment." Kid explains then sighs.

"Wait who is your father?" Black star says.

"Lord Death himself." Kid says then walks inside putting his shirt back on.

"I was just making out with that guys son?! Oh crap... No wonder why you are called Kid! Because you are Death the Kid." Black star says in shock then gets his shirt and follows him inside.

"No shit." Kid mutters as he walks down the stairs.

Black star pulled on his shirt then stayed silent as they walked to class now deep in thought of what was to come.


	2. Chapter 2

It's been a few days since the "encounter" that Kid and Black star had. The both of them were sitting in class along with their classmates listening to Professor Stein talk about disecting birds.

"Ugh. So boring..." Black star mutters as he twirls his pencil around on the desk.

"I know. I wonder how disecting birds is even close to what we are supposed to be learning." His weapon, Tsubaki, says with a shrug.

"I'm going to ditch our next class." Black star says.

"You know you can't do that. It's a bad habit to ditch class." Tsubaki whines.

Soon as she finished her sentence the bell rung and Black star was already out of the class ignoring everything Tsubaki just said. He made his way down the hall and into a bathroom only to see Kid freaking out.

"My shirt isn't symmetrical... I didn't button it up perfectly... I can't live like this..." He repeats to himself.

Black star walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey calm down." He said.

Kid stops freaking out then looks at Black star and sighs. "Sorry but my shirt isn't symmetrical. It's kind of a big deal." he mutters.

"That isn't a big deal man. It's just a shirt." Black star says with a laugh.

"JUST A SHIRT?!" Kid screamed.

"Okay okay it's not just a shirt. There happy?" Black star asks sarcastically.

Kid takes a deep breath then pins Black star up against a stall. "IF YOU SAY THIS IS JUST A SHIRT AGAIN I WILL PERSONALLY RIP OUT ALL YOUR INSIDES AND LEAVE YOU TO SUFFER!" He screamed.

Black star pushes him away lightly so he wouldn't be pinned up against the stall anymore then wraps one arm around his back pulling him close and covers his mouth. "Calm down Death The Kid... Calm..." He mumbles.

Kid instantly fell silent as he stared into Black stars eyes.

"Good boy." Black star says as he lets go of Kid.

Kid looks away from Black star. "You could of made me shut up another way." He says then pouts.

"Huh?" Black star asks.

"I better give you a nice refresh of our little memory." Kid says with a smirk then pulls Black star close and kisses him.

Black stars face went red as he kissed the boy back.

Kid pushes Black star back up against the stall and continues to kiss him passinetly.

Black star starts to panic but soon falls relaxed as if Kid put a spell on him as they kissed feeling the boys tongue roam around his mouth.

Kid searched around Black star's mouth licking each sweet spot he found. Everything was so lust and delicious. He wanted more... More of this yummy, hot, boy in front of him. So he broke the kiss just to pull off the boys tank top.

"Kid! Teachers could come in here!" Black star shouts as his face goes a light color of red.

"I'm not interested... Give me more..." Kid mumbles as he pulls off his own shirt then licks the red faced boys neck.

Black star moaned as he felt Kid's light, wet, strokes go up and down his neck.

"Oh... Kid..." He moaned.

Kid stops and smirks. "I'll give you want you want." He says then pulls down Black star's pants then his underwear.

Black star nods slowly as Kid took off the rest of his own clothes and pressed his body up against Black star's.

As that was happening, Professor Stein walked into the bathroom to discuss some things with Lord Death through the mirror, but then paused in shock seeing the two naked boys.

Kid wasn't paying attention to his surroundings and grabbed Black star's longing and rubbed it.

Black star closes his eyes and moaned loudly not noticing Professor Stein as well.

"DEATH THE KID! STOP RIGHT THIS INSTANT!" Stein screamed at the top of his lungs.

Kid let go and broke out of his daze then looked over at the pissed teacher. "Uh! This isn't what it looks like!" He shouts his face a dark color of red in embarrassment.

Black star slide down the slide now sitting on the floor breathing heavily his face red as well.

"I think your father is going to love hearing that his own child was found raping another student... And that student happens to be another boy named Black Star..." Stein says with a weird smile.

"I-I WASN'T RAPING HIM!" Kid screams at the top of his lungs.

"You are just embarrasing yourself Kid. I'm sure the kids in the classroom across the hall can hear you." Stein said then walks over to a mirror.

"Ugh... Shit..." Kid mutters as Stein calls Lord Death and his father pops up on the mirror like they were video calling.

"Hello there! Someone tell me why my kid is standing there naked along with another boy! Were you trying to disect them?!" Lord Death shouts in his normal, cheery, voice. Although the subject is quite serious.

"Nope. It's kinda funny... But your son was trying to rape that other kid... Other wise known as Black star." Stein says with a mischeivious laugh.

"Rape? Seriously?" Lord Death says then breaks out into laughter, apperently thinking what Stein just said was a joke.

"I'm not kidding around. Hey kiddo explain this to your father." Stein says then steps away from the mirror, pushing Kid towards it.

"Uhh... Father..." Kid starts to explain but gets interupted by Black star, who pushed him away from the mirror and stood in front of it.

"Kid wasn't trying to rape me. It is all a big misunderstanding." Black star says hoping he could convince Stein and Lord Death.

"Misunderstanding? What he was doing wasn't a misunderstanding." Stein mutters.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP! STOP TRYING TO STAND UP FOR ME BLACK STAR! I DID RAPE YOU! I CAN VERY WELL ADMIT TO MY WRONG DOINGS! NOW EXCUSE ME!" Kid says as he puts back on his clothing fast, not even caring about how symmetrical he was anymore, and runs out of the bathroom.

"He can run now. But soon as I see him again I will punish him." Stein says as Black star puts back on his own clothes.

"No need to do so. I will take care of him. For now go back to teaching like you are supposed to be doing Professor Stein... And Black star... You can go home. I can just imagine how hard this is on you." Lord Death says then quickly waves goodbye and disapeers.

Stein sighed then walked back to his classroom.

Black star went home only to lay on his bed for the rest of the day thinking about what happened and how things will turn out for Kid.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Kid didn't show up at school. Instead he could be found laying on his couch wrapped up in a blanket. He was very nervous about what had happened the previous day and he didn't really want to go to the Death Room for punishment, as his father told him to last night. But he had no choice or his father would send Sid to come and fetch him. So Kid got up and left his house, heading towards the DWMA.

Meanwhile with Black star.

"Hey you have been acting different. Is anything going on that I should know about?" His concerned weapon asks him as they both walked to their class.

"Yeah... But I rather not talk about it." Black star says then speeds ahead of Tsubaki causing her to frown.

"If only I could find out what is bothing him." Tsubaki thinks as she follows the scared boy.

Kid had made his way to the Death Room then walks inside and over to his father. "I'm here... Father." He says to the grim reaper.

"Oh hey Kiddo! Nice to see you!" Lord Death chirps.

Kid sighed then looked down at the ground. "I came for my punishment." He mutters.

"Punishment? Oh yes... Your punishment is simply this." Lord Death says then slaps Kid. "I know you are a child and you tend to get curious about things... But rape is definetly something you shouldn't attempt or joke about. Plus... I'm not sure you should be raping other boys or have feelings for them." Lord Death adds.

Kid put his hand on his now bright red cheek where his father slapped him. "Thank you father. I needed that... But just allow me to explain. I wasn't the one who brought this on to him. About a week ago he flirted with me then kissed me. He started this." Kid says with a cold look in his eyes.

"Flirted aye? That doesn't mean you can go and do these things." Lord Death says.

"Father! He had me pinned up against a wall! This could of happened to me!" Kid shouts, now defending himself.

"True true. That is why you are just being let out of here with a slap. Have a good day child." Lord Death says then turns around.

Kid leaves the room then walks out of the school spotting his two weapons who seemed to be looking around for someone.

"He should be here." Liz says with a yawn.

"But he isn't! He promised he would come today!" Patty shouts as she runs around.

"Doesn't he promise that every day? Besides... Something seemed to be bothering him." Liz mutters.

"Exactly! There he is!" Patty shouts then runs over to Kid and jumps onto him causing him to fall then pokes his red cheek.

"OWW DAMN IT!" Kid screamed then pushed the hyper girl off of himself and got up. "Don't just run and jump on me out of no where!"

"Sorry! I got a bit carried away! Anyways what is up with your cheek?!" Patty asks.

"Oh umm... Nothing..." Kid says as he starts walking away.

Liz walks in front of him stopping Kid in his tracks. "Tell us. We wanna know. Plus you have been acting weird since yesterday." Liz says.

"Fine. I had to go see my father and he slapped me." Kid says.

"But he slapped you today right? What about yesterday?" Liz asks obnoxiously.

Kid sighed. "He slapped me because I attempted to do something so someone." he explains.

"That probably explains why I heard you yesterday! I was in class and I randomly heard you scream something about-" Patty explained then got cut off as Kid grabbed her and covered her mouth.

"I'm glad you know... But stay quiet. " Kid says then lets go of her and walks off.

"Can you tell me?" Liz asks.

"Nope! Kid doesn't want me to!" Patty shouts.

"Ugh." Liz mutters as she walks back into the school with Patty.

Kid went home and returned to his orginal depressed state.

After school Tsubaki and Black star were found walking down the streets of Death City heading back to their place.

"Something is really bothering you. I can tell. Just tell me what it is." Tsubaki whines.

"No... Uhh... I gotta go see someone." Black star says then runs off at full speed, heading towards Kid's place.

"BLACK STAR!" Tsubaki screams then kicks at the ground annoyed with her partner.

Black star got to Kid's place then knocked on his door.

Kid got up and answered the door. "What do you want..." He muttered looking at Black star.

"I um... J-just wanted to check up on you... Since yesterday your father said he was going to punish you somehow." Black star says as he looks at Kid's cheek.

"Whatever. He slapped me... It's not really a big deal." Kid says with a shrug as he lets Black star into his house.

Black star walked inside then grabs Kid. "Mind if I help you out with that red spot?" He says.

"Sure?" Kid says.

Black star kisses Kid's cheek then smiles. "T-there." He says.

Kid slaps Black star. "Don't do that! I don't want a repeat of what happened yesterday! Only couples do that anyways! We aren't actually together and we never will be!" Kid shouts in anger.

"So what happened was a big lie and you don't feel anything towards me what so ever?" Black star asks.

"I-I wouldn't put it that way!" Kid shouts.

Black star hugs Kid. "We don't need a repeat of what happened yesterday. I all I want is to be with you... So will you be my boyfriend?" He asks with a smile.

Kid blushes and hugs back. "B-boyfriend?! Yes... I would love to be your boyfriend." Kid says with a smile forgetting what his father had said.

Black star stops hugging. "I better get going. See ya at school! If you even come." Black star says then pouts.

"Don't give me that desperate look. I'll be there. Don't worry." Kid mutters.

"Ok yay! Bye!" Black star says then runs out the door in a rush to get back to the very worried and confused Tsubaki.

Kid sits back down on his couch. "I got a boyfriend. Father isn't going to be happy at all... I also shouldn't get to horny when I see Black star... This is going to be hard." He says with a sigh.


	4. Chapter 4

Black star had returned home and was immediatly confronted by Tsubaki.

"You seem happy. Who did you visit?" She asks.

"I visited Kid!" Black star shouts.

"Oh ok. How did he out of all people make you this happy huh? You were very upset earlier." Tsubaki asks.

"Well uhh... Long story." Black star says then blushes nervously.

"We have all night to discuss this." Tsubaki says with a glare.

"Ok ok! I'm this happy because he is my..." Black star begins to say then stops talking.

"Your what?" Tsubaki says with a yawn.

"My boy friend!" Black star shouts.

"Y-your what?! Impossible! You two are boys!" Tsubaki shouts in shock.

"Tsubaki... You wouldn't understand. I don't care if he is a boy." Black star says.

"I care! You are probably just trolling me! Yeah!" Tsubaki shouts then laughs.

"No. I'm not trolling you. I truley love him... I love his eyes... His personallity, his hair, his obsession over symmetry... I love it all. I've felt this way for a week or so." Black star says then walks into his room and shuts his door.

Tsubaki immediatly stops laughing. "So Black star has fallen for a boy... Out of all of them a grim reaper..." She says to herself with a soft smile then walks into her room.

Meanwhile Liz and Patty had just gotten home.

"KID! ARE YOU ALIVE?!" Patty screams as she runs over to the couch and pulls her now sleeping meister off the couch.

Kid wakes up and looks up at her. "Yeah..." He mumbles with a yawn.

"You didn't have to wake him up sis!" Liz shouts then facepalms.

"Oops! My bad!" Patty says with a giggle.

"Let's just head to bed." Liz says as she goes to her bedroom.

Patty nods then goes to her own bedroom.

Kid quickly fell asleep on the floor.

The next day everyone was at school doing their own thing. Black star runs over to Kid.

"Hey!" He shouts as he tackles Kid.

"AHH BLACK STAR!" Kid screams as he falls to the ground.

"Man up. Anyways I was just wondering if you wanted to come to my house later. Tsubaki will be there!" Black star shouts.

"She lives with you... Sure I'd love to." Kid says with a big smile that soon faded.

"Ok awesome! I'll see you then!" Black star says then tries to kiss Kid but he quickly puts his hand on Black star's face.

"Are you sure about that? People can clearly see us." Kid says then looks away.

"Dude who cares." Black star says then grabs Kid's hand pulling it away and kisses him.

Kid kissed back. "My father cares." He thinks to himself then pushes Black star off, gets up, and walks away quickly.

"What is up with him..." Black star says to himself as he gets up and walks to his class.

Later on Kid, Black star, and Tsubaki meet up outside the school and start walking.

"So I've heard a few things about you Kid." Tsubaki says as she walks.

"Oh really? Like what?" Kid asks.

"She is probably going to talk to him about the whole boyfriend thing." Black star says then kicks at a pebble on the ground as they walked.

"Black star told me that you two are together." Tsubaki says.

Kid blushed. "Yeah... So what?" He asks.

"Nothing nothing at all! He just said some things about you. That's all." Tsubaki says with a smile.

"Really? What did you say about me Black star?!" Kid shouts as he looks at the really aggrivated boy.

"Ugh nothing. I said nothing." Black star mutters then runs ahead of them.

"Oops I made him mad." Tsubaki says with a sigh.

"Just let him be himself." Kid says.

After what seems like forever, they finally made it to the house. Black star had made it there before them and he was now laying down in his room. Tsubaki and Kid walk inside.

"Would you like some tea?" Tsubaki asks.

"Sure." Kid says then walks into Black star's room automatically guessing it was his because his door had his "Autograph" on it.

Tsubaki nodded then went into the kitchen.

Kid walks over to Black star's bed and stands beside it. "Is there something you are not telling me?" He says.

Black star gets up slowly then nods. "Sorry about my reaction. I just wanted to tell you when we got the chance to be alone. That time is now." He says as he walks over to the door and closes it.

"Is this something serious..." Kid mutters.

Black star walks over to Kid then grabs his hand and smiles. "I just wanted to say I love you. I loved you since the day I first saw you... It was just something about you that was different... Your eyes... Your hair... Your personallity... I loved all of it and I still do. That is what I told her last night after explaining how we are together." He explains.

Kid blushes then hugs Black star. "I love you too. Although I don't think I had those feelings then... All I felt was... Sexual attraction." He says.

Black star's face goes red. "You sure have a wonderful way with words. Heh I am sure that's not the case though right?" He mumbles.

"I wouldn't be lying about that... Although trust me... I feel love for you now." Kid says.

"We are in a bedroom and all... This is kinda awkward..." Black star says now thinking about their surroundings.

"You could of thought about that before confessing your feelings." Kid says then giggles.

"No it's not that... It's you..." Black star says then pushes Kid away.

"Calm down. I can controll my temptations you know." Kid mutters.

"I-I'm sorry..." Black star mutters nervously.

"Wow we have been together for less then a day and you already fear me... For no reason..." Kid says then looks down at the ground.

"I don't fear you! I love you!" Black star shouts.

Kid turns around then walks over to the door then leans on it. "I love you too... I love the way you act... I love your body... I love your personallity... I love how you can quickly turn me on..." He says then laughs.

"That's sweet... But... I don't like that last one..." Black star says then lays back down.

"I'm trying to be flirty ok!" Kid shouts.

Tsubaki walks over to the door and knocks on it. "The tea is ready." She informs Kid.

Kid turns around and opens the door. "Ok!" He says then walks out of the room.

Black star curls up into a ball.

Tsubaki looks at Black star then frowns and closes the door again then goes and drinks tea with Kid.

After drinking tea, Kid goes back into the bedroom. "I'm back!" He shouts then lays beside Black star.

Black star rolls over and looks at Kid then looks away from him. "I'm not ready to lay next to a boy." He says.

"Laying next to me shouldn't be a big deal!" Kid says then sits up and moves ontop of Black star.

"This is a big deal! Get off!" Black star shouts then blushes seeing Kid sitting up ontop of him.

"No... Shh..." Kid mumbles then leans down and kisses the helpless boy under him.

Black star stares at Kid then pushes his face away. "I'm not ready for this!" He shouts.

"For what? I simply kissed you." Kid says then gets off Black star and off the bed. "You really don't trust me."

"How can I trust you after what you have done?!" Black star says.

"True..." Kid says.

"I haven't even got my payback..." Black star says then gets up and walks over to his door closing it and locking it. "Time for you to pay." He adds as he pushes Kid up against his wall.

"Go ahead baby... I wont stop you..." Kid says with a smile.

"You are making this sound wrong!" Black star shouts then kisses Kid.

Kid kisses back as he wraps a arm around Black star's neck and back pulling him closer.

Black star slides his tongue into Kid's mouth as they started to make out gripping onto Kid's pants.

Kid closes his eyes as his pants slowly came off along with his underwear.

Black star blushes then breaks the kiss and takes off his own clothes including his tank top. "K-Kid..." He stutters.

Kid takes off his shirt then leans against the wall. "Like I said... I'm not stopping you..." He says then smirks.

"I-I... Never... Done this..." Black star says as he turns Kid around.

"Whatever. You can start doing this. After all I'm horny for you baby." Kid says then laughs.

"This isn't ok." Black star says as he grabs Kid by the hips.

Kid moaned as the other boy thrust into him.

"THIS ISN'T OK!" Black star screams then stops and backs away from Kid.

Kid takes a deep breath then puts his underwear back on. "That felt so good..." He says as he walks over to the bed and lays down.

Black star finds and puts his pj's on quickly then sits in a corner of his bedroom. "I'm no longer innocent..." He mumbles.

"We were never innocent... Why can't you continue... I would of liked more..." Kid whines.

"I TOLD YOU THAT THIS ISN'T OK! I'M TO NERVOUS TO FULLY FUCK YOU!" Black star screams.

"When will you be ready? Oh and I think Tsubaki can hear you..." Kid says as he gets up and stumbles over to Black star then sits in front of him.

"KID!" Black star screams as his face goes a dark color of red.

Tsubaki walks into the bedroom her face red. "What the hell did I just hear... Why are you just in your underwear.." She mumbles.

"He made me happy." Kid says.

"UHH! KID GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! JUST GO!" Black star cries.

"Ok..." Kid says then gets up and puts on all his clothes then leaves the room.

"You better explain to me what happened tomorrow..." Tsubaki says as she walks out of the room.

Kid was now heading back to his own house. "You had one goal Death... Not to get like that... Now he probably hates you." He mutters to himself.

Black star crawls under his bed and lays down, not being able to sleep do to what he just experianced.


	5. Chapter 5

The next days the two boys saw each other at school. It was very awkward as Black star gazed at Kid.

"Hey are you just going to stand there starring at me in the middle of a hallway?" Kid muttered.

"You are doing the same!" Black star shouted.

"Ugh... If you are mad about me because of last night... I really couldn't control myself." Kid admits.

Black star blushes then looks at the ground. "Start controlling yourself. I don't want our relationship to be based off those type of feelings." He says.

"I understand. It's just I was a bit nervous. My father doesn't really want me to be in a relationship with a guy." Kid says.

"Just go and tell him how you feel. I'll go with you." Black star says wtih a smile.

"Thanks..." Kid says then grabs Black star by the hand and takes him to the Death Room.

"Hello children!" Lord Death shouts at the two boys.

"Hey father. We have something to discuss with you." Kid says.

"Oh really?" Lord Death says.

"Yes. I just want to let you know something... I am gay and I am dating a boy now. If you have a problem with that then I understand... Sorry father." Kid says as he looks at Black star who just nodded.

"Son... It's fine. You are allowed to like who you want. I was just angry because of the actions you took to show your liking." Lord Death says.

Kid's face goes red as the memories of the previous night flood his mind. "That is another thing I would like to discuss." He says.

"What are you hiding?" Lord Death says.

"We kinda umm..." Kid mumbles.

"Kid got all horny on me and things happend." Black star says.

"DEATH THE KID! YOU HAVE SOME EXPLAINING TO DO! YOU ARE ONLY 15!" Lord Death screams.

"I'm so sorry! I can't control myself sometimes! That was one of those times!" Kid explains quickly.

"I think I yelled some sense into him last night sir. Sorry about that by the way... I was just a little freaked out..." Black star says.

"That's fine now! It's the least thing I have to worry about!" Kid shouts.

"I CAN'T JUST LET YOU TWO CHILDREN LEAVE WITHOUT PUNISHMENT! YOU BOTH WILL BE TAKING A NICE VISIT TO EXCALIBER LATER!" Lord Death yells.

"No no no! Anything but that!" Kid shouted.

"NO!" Black star yells.

"I know how much you boys hate him. So have fun. By the way you boys have to listen to literally everything he says. Bye now." Lord Death says then pushes them out of the room.

"Shit! Fuck no!" Black star repeats to himself.

"You will have to carry me over that water again." Kid says with a sigh as he walks down the hallway.

"It's not like I have a problem with that!" Black star says as he runs after Kid.

The two of them made their way to the cave slowly, very slowly. They walked over to the waterfall that let to the enterance of the cave which they both got in on Kid's skateboard.

"Why can't we use that thing to get over this water?" Black star suggest.

The skateboard disapeered once they got into the cave. "Because it's magic doesn't work in here. Plus I want you to carry me." Kid says.

Black star picks up Kid like he was a baby. "Ok prince." He says as he started to walk through the water.

"P-prince?" Kid stuttered.

"You are my prince retard. Now don't act so suprised." Black star says as he walks.

"W-well..." Kid says then smiles. "That makes you my prince too."

Black star nods smiling back at Kid.

The both of them got to Excalibar and listened to him as he non constantly said "fool" and repeated himself. When they finally got away from him it was getting late.

"It's getting dark out there. Let's stay in here for the night." Black star mutters as he sits on the cave floor.

Kid sits in front of him. "Yeah... But it's not symmetrical in here..." He says.

"You are now just worrying about symmetry? What a dork." Black star says then laughs.

"Shut up! I'm suprised you haven't mentioned how much of a star you are!" Kid shouts.

"I'm not the star anymore... The only star here is you." Black star says.

"Aww..." Kid says as he blushes then hugs Black star.

Black star hugs back. "I'm just kidding! I am Black star! The all mightly one! The one everyone will look up to!" He shouts.

"You actually said something sweet... But now you had to go and ruin it with your ego..." Kid mutters then stops hugging.

"That was a joke as well. You really are the true star... I just love to see your reaction." Black star says.

"MEAN!" Kid yells then lays down.

Black star chuckles then lays beside Kid.

Kid looks at Black star then sits up and moves ontop of him.

"Get off! I'm not in a mood for a repeat of last night!" Black star shouts.

"Oh come on..." Kid says with a teasing smirk.

"You were just upset... It doesn't take you that long to feel this way does it..." Black star says.

"I'm now kidding with you... Fool." Kid says then gets off of Black star and lays back beside him.

"No more saying fool please... We heard to much of that word in one day from a annoying little white thing." Black star says.

"True true..." Kid says with a yawn then moves closer to Black star and hugs him.

Black star hugged back now cuddling with Kid. "You're tired. Let's get some rest." He says as he closes his eyes.

Kid nods then does the same, the two of them soon falling asleep.

The next morning the both of them woke up and quickly left the cave, returning to the DWMA. The both of them now a happy couple that no one can seperate. Lord Death accepted their relationship, along with their friends, although they were quite suprised.


End file.
